Les ailes noires d'une nuit blanche
by Lyra Delauro
Summary: Cain rencontre une jeune fille noble et marginale dans une soirée. Peu de temps après elle l'invite dans sa demeure. Le seul hic, c'est que aux alentours de la résidence commencent des meurtres étrange rappelant vite Délilah,
1. Chapter 1

Disclameur: Pas à moi tout à Kaorie Yuki. Je lui ai demandé de me les donnée mais elle a pas voulut aller savoir pourquoi.

Bon, ma première fic sur conte Cain j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_**Les ailes noires d'**__**une nuit blanches:**_

Chapitre 1:

Encore une de ces innombrables soirées sans intérêts. La haute société n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre apparemment. Le comte Cain C. Hargreave se trouvait adossé à une cheminée de marbre blanc à regarder les autres personnes qui tournaient dans la salle comme des mouches à la recherche de nourriture.

La seule chose qui captivait un tant soit peu le lord se trouvait être la présence de femmes. Et oui, il était un vrai papillon dans ce domaine. Son valet, Riff, était resté avec sa petite sœur dans la petite maison qu'ils habitaient. La soirée aurait pu rester une simple soirée sans importance sans un événement, un grain de sable qui changea la donne.

Un grand claquement suivit d'un cri assez faible. Ces quelques sons mirent Cain en alerte et, attiré par sa curiosité naturelle, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où s'élevaient maintenant des injures. Il y avait un homme, assez grand, musclé, des cheveux bruns bouclés encadrant son visage sombre et son expression de brute énervée. Il y avait aussi une jeune femme. Elle était à terre, ses cheveux rous tombant sur son visage et ses épaules, les yeux fermés et une main très pale posée sur sa joue certainement à cause d'une gifle.

L'homme avait de nouveau levé la main pour redonner un coup à la jeune femme à terre quand, d'un mouvement rapide et clair, Cain se servit du pommeau de sa canne pour saisir le poignet de la brute l'interrompant ainsi dans son élan.

Un instant de silence, puis l'homme se retourne avec violence. Il s'avéra à ce moment là qu'il faisait bien une tête de plus que le comte.

«Qu'es ce que t'as toi?!»

«Personnellement, je trouve que votre manière de traiter les femmes est déplorable. Vous devriez vous calmez un peu.»

L'homme parut un instant déconcerté. Il se rendit compte que tout le monde les regardait. Il cligna stupidement des yeux et sembla être prit de fureur il leva son poing et cette foi c'est Cain qu'il voulut assommer.

Un mouvement vif et la brute se retrouva à terre la tête roulant aux pieds de la rousse, assommé. Il y avait une autre femme. Les cheveux noirs et ondulés tombant jusqu'à ses reins rejetés en arrière par un bandeau. Son habit…c'était une domestique et elle venait de frapper un noble avant de le mettre à terre et de l'assommer par-dessus le marché.

Cette fois-ci, les gens commençaient à s'agiter de plus en plus violemment. Personne ne bougeait quand un homme battait une femme mais si une domestique frappait un homme tout passait au scandale.

Cain se contente de regarder la domestique s0agenouiller près de la jeune femme qui semblait être son maître. Cette dernière avait consentit à enlever la main de sa joue et un mince filet de sang glissa sur ses doigts et commença à se faufiler entre ses traits fin de son visage pour rejoindre le sol.

Le jeune comte se baissa pour être à la hauteur des deux inconnues. Il tendit un mouchoir à la blessée avant de dire d'une voix tendre.

«Votre garde du corps a une sacré poigne. Je suis bien content qu'elle ai de bons reflexes.»

La domestique le regardait fixement en se reculant un peu pour lui laisser la place. Son expression était pleine de dureté et de détermination mais avec un éclat d'inquiétude derrière ses yeux bruns.

La noble le regardait stupéfaite un peu choquée. Ses yeux étaient émeraude et recelaient une expression un peu perdue. Cain reste une seconde fasciné par ce regarda vert et profond comme deux puits sans fonds.

«Vous…vous n'êtes pas fâché?»

Cain eu une sorte de rire nerveux un peu forcé. Plus pour la rassurer qu'autre chose.

«Je ne voit pas pourquoi je le serais. Elle m'a évité un bien pénible coup.»

Il se redressa et commença à s'éloigner quand la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva à nouveau.

«Merci.»

Il se retourna rapidement et vit la jeune rousse se redresser aidée par la domestique.

«Merci d'avoir prit ma défense vous étiez le seul.»

Le jeune comte des poisons fut un peu surpris. Cette jeune fille semblait vraiment perdue. Elle essuya un peu de sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre. Cain se retint de sursauter en se rendant compte que cette blessure n'avait pas attiré son attention plus tôt. Il prit la main de la rousse en apercevant du coin de l'œil que la domestique à ses côtés avait pris une expression amère et presque…jalouse. Ignorant ce détail, le comte embrassa la main de son inconnue (son inconnue mais pour qui il se prend celui-là). Celle-ci eu la couleur de son visage qui rejoignit sensiblement celle de ses cheveux.

«C'est tout naturel miss…?»

«Aïna…Aïna Eridesma.»

«Enchanté. Mon nom est Cain. J'espère que cet incident ne gâchera pas votre soirée.»

Sans laisser le temps à Aïna de répondre, il se retourna et s'éloigna en se glissant dans la foule cachant son sourire. Cette histoire lui donnait une excellente excuse pour rentrer chez lui et quitter cet endroit décidément très désagréable. Cain prit un fiacre pour rentrer chez lui et fut étonnamment surprit de voir dès le moment ou il pénétrait dans la propriété, Riff se retrouver devant l'entrée pour l'accueillir. Il avait surgit à une vitesse que le jeune comte ne lui connaissait pas.

«Qu'es ce qui se passe?»

Demanda Cain inquiet, le teint pâle de son majordome l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pourtant, la réponse dissipa toutes ses craintes ou presque.

«Monsieur Oscar est passé pour voir Miss Mary et celle-ci a décidé de travailler ses gammes au piano pour qu'il la laisse en paix.»

Bonne nouvelle, rien de grave ne s'était passé (Mary à travailler son piano mais je vous assure que ce n'est rien de grave, si, si promit personne n'en est encore mort, promit.). Mauvaise nouvelle, il allait falloir supporter Oscar et les gammes de sa petite sœur qui décidément n'était pas faites pour le piano.

Mmmmmh petit intro de rien du tout la véritable histoire arrive juste après


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Cain soupira et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riff avant d'ouvrir la porte. L'homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs ne devait pas avoir eu une soirée calme pour sembler aussi fatigué. Le comte, une foi à l'intérieure, se dirigea d'abord vers le salon d'où provenaient des sons faisant plus penser à un chat qu'on égorge qu'autre chose. Cain du crier par-dessus le vacarme pour se faire entendre et interrompre sa sœur.

«MARY!!!»

Celle-ci se stoppa net et, en le voyant, elle sauta en bas de son tabouret en criant comme il se doit aussi forte que lui.

«GRAND FRERE!!!»

«Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues?»

Mary fit la moue. Son frère savait déjà tout car Riff n'aurait certainement pas tardé à lui expliquer la situation. Mais quand il lui demandait de réexpliquer ça voulait dire qu'un reproche se cachait derrière tout ça.

«Mais c'est Oscar. C'est l'unique moyen pour qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille sinon il ne me lâche jamais.»

«Et les domestiques qu'es ce qu'ils t'on fait?»

Le visage de l'enfant se peignit un bref moment d'une expression hésitante puis, finalement, Mary se reprit et rétorqua avec aplomb.

«Si tut ne sortait pas en me laissant seule tous les soirs tu pourrais peut être empêché cet hurluberlus d'entrer sans y être inviter et de squatter sans arrêts!»

Et hop, un partout, la petite fille avait un sacré don pour clouer le bec à son coureur de jupon de frère. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Oscar se décida à débouler dans la pièce pour saluer (ce qui semble équivalent à sauter au cou dans sa tête) Cain. Le comte se rendit compte que Riff s'était éclipsé afin de ne pas se mêler de toute cette histoire et que du coup il allait falloir improviser pour se débarrasser de l'importun qui se trouvait maintenant pendu à lui comme une sangsue.

Deux semaines plus tard environ, le comte des poisons était en train de déjeuner en compagnie de Mary et de Riff qui se chargeait de les servir. Cain avait maintes fois insisté pour que le majordome mange avec eux mais le concernée avait à chaque foi refusé en disant que ce n'était pas sa place. Ce jour là, Riff tendit une lettre à son maître qui la prit en murmurant un vague remerciement signe qu'il n'était pas totalement réveillé (pourquoi tu t'es levé alors t'es riche profite de dormir XD).

«Qu'es ce que c'est grand frère?»

«Une invitation. Eridesma…Eridesma…c'est étrange ça ne me dit rien.»

«La famille Eridesma est une famille de marquis. La personne en charge du titre actuellement se nomme Alane. Il n'a encore que 20 ans mais a hérité du titre après la morte de ses parents dans un accident il y a deux mois de cela. Il n'est pas marié mais vit avec sa petite sœur Aïna qui a 16 ans.»

Cain regarda son valet d'un air totalement…ébaubit (si…si ça existe comme mot). Ce petit exposé avait de quoi surprendre depuis quand son serviteur savait-il des choses pareilles?

«Comment es-tu au courant de tout ça?»

Le ton additionne à l'expression ahurie de son maître arracha à Riff un sourire et ce fut en se retenant d'éclater de rire qu'il répondit.

«Vous aviez rencontré Miss Aïna à une soirée il y a peu et m'avez demandé si je trouvais quelques chose sur elle ou sa domestique dont le comportement vous avait surprit.»

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. La petite rousse et sa domestique qui avait mit KO un noble.

«Ah oui la domestique boxeuse (XD)!!! Ca m'était sortit de la tête. Le plus grand souvenir de cette soirée que j'ai est celui des efforts fait pour chasser Oscar.»

Cain venait de finir ses toasts et son omelette (j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiim!) et buvait son thé affalé en arrière sur sa chaise autre signe de fatigue. Il regardait Riff qui commençait à débarrasser son assiette. Encore une fois, il se surprit à apprécier la présence de cet homme auprès de lui. Il lui suffisait qu'il ne soit pas loin pour se sentir bien. Depuis le temps que les deux hommes avaient passés ensembles, Cain s'était plus attaché à son valet qu'a personne d'autre. D'un coup, la voix de Mary interrompit ses pensées.

«Oh, ils nous invites dans leurs château pour quelques semaines. Ils disent que c'est pour te remercier.»

Le comte attrapa la lettre rapidement l'arrachant aux mains de sa sœur qui en avait prit discrètement possession pour la lire à son insu.

«Comment ça nous?»

«Bah c'est écrit, Riff et moi on est aussi invité.»

Elle avait raison. La feuille indiquait bien que sa sœur et son majordome étaient tout les deux invités. Pour Mary ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça mais que le nom complet de Rifflet soit cité était plus cocasse. D'ailleurs le serviteur qui était le seul à ne pas avoir lu la lettre prenait pour une blague les exclamations de la fillette.

«Allons Miss Mary, il n'y a pas de raison pour que…»

«Tu les connais Riff?»

Le jeune garçon dardait son regard de chat sur le valet. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude ou brillaient des éclats dorés avaient une expression presque fâchée qui surprit Riff mais sans que celui-ci ne baisse le regard pour autant.

«Je ne les ai jamais rencontré my Lord.»

«Ah.»

Le comte reposa la lettre sur la table de manière à que Riff puisse la lire. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce en disant d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

«Et bien ils ont quand même l'air de te connaître eux.»

Cain remonta dans sa chambre et ferma soigneusement la porte avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de se glisser tout habillé dans les bras froissé de son lit qui n'avait pas encore été fait. Il se lova dans la chaleur des tissus et se recroquevilla comme quand il était enfant avant de mettre un pan de drap sur son visage et de s'endormir dans sa chambre baignée de lumière.

Le jeune garçon se réveilla d'un coup. Il n'avait pas bougé mais quelque chose l'avait tiré du sommeil. Ce fut quand il entendit un froissement de tissus qu'il comprit que c'était la présence d'une personne se glissant dans la pièce qui l'avait sortit de sommeil. Cain se raidit instinctivement jusqu'à ce que la voix douce et réconfortante de Riff résonne dans l'immense pièce (bah oui tout est gigantesque chez lui-même la salle de bain).

«Que vous arrive-t-il my Lord?»

Le jeune garçon sortit une tête ébouriffée de la couverture et cligna des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la lumière vive.

«Rien…j'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose ne colle pas.»

«Vous ne réagissez pas ainsi d'habitude.»

«D'habitude j'arrive à rester calme car ça ne concerne pas de manière directe Mary toi et moi mais cette fois. Je sens que ça nous concerne les trois de prêt et je n'aime pas ça du tout.»

Riff eu une sorte de sourire en coin et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit aux côté de son maître dont les yeux éclatants se détachaient sous ses longs cheveux noirs en bataille. Ses vêtements froissés lui donnait l'ait un peu perdu d'un gosse dépassé par les événements. Il prit la couverture et la tira exposant ainsi totalement son maître à la lumière du soleil.

«Avez-vous envisagé que cette jeune fille aurait pu simplement avoir un coup de foudre et nous, inviter miss Mary et moi pour vous être agréable?»

Cain eu une moue déçue. Il n'y croyait pas trop même si ça restait l'explication la plus plausible. Il avait au creux du cœur une sorte de sentiment désagréable qui le rendait nerveux.

«Oui c'est possible.»

Concéda le comte alors que son valet s'était penché vers lui et avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise (oulala c'est chaud ça dit donc) remplie de plis afin de la changer (non maieuuuuuh, mon shiiiiiiip snif). Le comte se leva de son lit afin de facilité la tâche à son majordome.

«Vous irez my Lord?»

«On ne peut pas vraiment refuser l'invitation d'un marquis. Déjà que mon oncle trouve que j'ai mauvaise réputation.»

Le jeune garçon avait soupiré en donnant sa réponse. Riff ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amusement. La mauvaise grâce de son maître lui donnait l'impression d'un gosse forcé d'aller à l'église.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

«WAHOU!!!»

Mary était le nez collé à la fenêtre du carrosse et regardait béatement le paysage qui se dessinait devant elle. Des plantes plus étranges les unes que les autres défilaient sous les yeux de la petite fille. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler son frère dès qu'un nouvel animal passait à sa vue.

Ils étaient en route pour le château des deux marquis. Enfin en route…cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient dans le domaine mais entre temps ils avaient traversé trois serres géantes avec un climat différent chacune. On aurait dit que les deux aristos avaient décidés de reproduire plusieurs régions du monde dans leur domaine. Les serres étaient remplies d'animaux et de plantes que Cain ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent au château lui-même vers environ 4 heures de l'après midi. Le bâtiment était à l'image de la propriété gigantesque. Un homme à l'air jeune s'approcha du carrosse pour les accueillir. Il avait les cheveux bruns plus longs que Cain mais coiffés en catogan. Ses yeux bruns eux aussi avaient une lueur d'intelligence qui brillait aussi froidement que si toutes les pensées de l'homme étaient calculées avec un détachement absolu. Le comte sentit tout de suite une sorte d'antipathie à son égard. Pffff pourquoi inviter les gens quand on ne veut pas les voir débarqué chez soit?

«Monsieur le comte. Je me présente Alane Eridesma. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir ici.»

Heureusement que l'hypocrisie ne tue pas. Rien que le sourire du marquis l'aurait foudroyé sur le champ sinon. Par chance, une nouvelle arrivé mit fin à cet instant désagréable. La domestique au sacré punch (--) venait de surgir. Elle s'inclina devant les invités avant de glisser quelques mots à son maître qui sembla se calmer et reprendre immédiatement le sourire. Sincère cette foi. On aurait dit que l'homme de tout à l'heure venait d'être remplacé.

«Et bien entrez donc. Je vais faire appeler ma sœur elle sera tellement contente de vous retrouvez monsieur le comte. Oh et de faire votre connaissance à vous aussi miss Mary…»

Il se pencha pour faire un baisemain à l'enfant.

«…ainsi que vous monsieur Riffel. Ravis que vous ayez pu venir. Nous vous avons préparé des chambres côtes à côtes à vous trois. Elles communiquent entre elles par des portes spéciales. Nous nous somme permis de mettre monsieur le comte au milieu.»

Tout en parlant, il les avait guidés jusqu'à un salon gigantesque décoré avec un goût ma fois assez banal (pour un noble je dis bien). Il semblait maintenant chaleureux et plein de bonnes volontés. Une fois que tous le monde fut assis, il y eu un moment de silence puis, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux débarqua dans la salle. Aïna portait une robe de haute couture assez serrée au niveau du torse toute faite d'un mélange de couleurs gris et or.

«Oh monsieur le comte. Comme je suis contente de vous revoir.»

«Et moi de même mademoiselle.(Je répète ce que je disait au sujet de l'hypocrisie.)»

«Ravit de vous rencontrez!!!»

Clama brusquement Mary qui s'était levée et qui se tenait les poings sur les hanches maintenant. Et oui, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'elle reste calme plus longtemps. Non mais oh pourquoi il y en avait que pour son frère elle existait aussi…ainsi que Riff. Mary avait attrapé le bras du pauvre majordome en clamant d'un air autoritaire.

«Toi aussi Riff je suis sure que tu es raviiiiiiis de les rencontrer tous les deux non?»

Traduction N1 pour les marquis et accessoirement pour Cain: On existe aussi nous faudrait voir pour pas l'oublier bande de snobs.

Traduction N2 pour Riff: Si tu voulais te planquer c'était avant maintenant tu y es jusqu'au cou et je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Alane et Aïna restèrent surprit incapable de vraiment savoir comment réagir. Ce fut l'homme qui se reprit en premier en disant d'un air ravit.

«C'est trop d'honneurs que vous nous faites. J'avais déjà entendu parler de vous miss Mary en bien je vous rassure mais j'ignorais à quel point ce que j'entendais était juste. Vous faites vraiment honneur à votre famille de par votre beauté et votre personnalité.»

Cain du cacher son sourire en enfouissant sa tête dans ses épaules. Non mais ils ne pensaient pas sérieusement la calmer de cette manière? Il n'avait pas finit si c'était le cas.

«J'imagine que je doit être flatté. Bien que j'ai un léger doute actuellement. Et mon majordome vous l'aveu invité aussi parce qu'il faisait honneur à sa famille?»

VLAN! Et dans le mille. Bon côté des choses, ils allaient enfin savoir d'où venait l'intérêt du marquis pour un simple valet et mauvaise nouvelle, Mary venait d'être nommée casse pied officiel du séjour. Alane eu un sourire figé et pendant un instant, une étincelle mauvaise traversa son regard. Si mauvaise que la petite fille cru qu'il allait la gifler pour toute réponse. Mais non, il reprit son calme dès le moment ou Aïna répondit à sa place.

«C'est moi qui ai voulut inviter Monsieur Raffit. Je…j'avais entendu tellement d'histoire sur vous monsieur le comte et j'ai cru comprendre que ça vous ferait plaisir d'être accompagner de votre charmante sœur et de monsieur Raffit. Me serais je trompée?»

Cain remarqua que /Monsieur Raffit/ avait un sourire ostensible qui lui signifiait /vous voyez qu'es ce que je vous disais/. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules pour toute réponse à son serviteur.

«Non, non vous avez eu raison.»

Et la conversation s'orienta sur un autre sujet. La soirée se passa pour le moins assez bien, Alane n'eu plus d'étincelles mauvaise dans les yeux, la domestique cogneuse resta à sa place tout du long et au miracle, Aïna ne tenta pas toute la soirée de draguer Cain comme celui-ci le craignait. Il n'y eu pas d'incidents notables jusqu'au diner. Au milieu du repas, Aïna se plia en deux en laissant échapper un cri de douleur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Sans bouger de sa chaise, Alane la regarda une seconde avant de dire d'un ton froid.

«Sinistra, ramener la à sa chambre et occupez vous d'elle. Ca doit être son dos.»

Il se retourna alors vers Riff qui était déjà auprès de la rousse qui était tombée sur le sol le souffle court.

«Ca lui arrive souvent ne vous en inquiétez pas. Nous savons ce qu'il faut faire. Sinistra dépêche toi!»

Sinistra…la fameuse domestique se nommait alors Sinistra. Celle-ci aida sa maîtresse à se relever en ignorant Riff et fit sortir a souffrante. Aïna marchait difficilement mais à l'instant de disparaître, elle lança un dernier regard à Riff. Un regard plein de terreur et de supplication. Un appel au secours silencieux.

Le valet retourna s'asseoir ne trouvant pas mieux à faire. En faisant ceci il surprit le regard de Cain. L'appel, il l'avait aussi vu dans les yeux de cette jeune fille. Riff savait à quoi il pensait. Les cicatrices qui striaient le dos de son maître, les marques de coups de fouets donnés pas son père qui le martyrisait tout le temps. Serait-il possible que…Aïna était plutôt pâle, presque blanche comme si elle manquait de sang. Très fine aussi, elle avait l'air de ne pas assez manger, cette crise rappelait les fois ou Cain s'était évanouit quand il était plus jeune. Tout ça…tout ressemblait tellement au passé du comte. Le comte des poisons regarda le marquis qui était silencieux et extrêmement calme aussi froid que de la glace.

«Qu'es ce qu'a votre sœur au dos?»

«Oh ça, ce n'est rien. Une maladie assez rare qui…qui fait que ses os de sa colonne se déplacent légèrement ce qui lui occasionnent de grandes douleurs. Ce n'est rien Sinistra va très bien s'occuper d'elle.»

«Sinistra…c'est votre majordome n'es ce pas? Il est assez rare de voir une femme occuper ce poste. Surtout une personne qui a une telle capacité à se battre.»

Alane ne releva pas la tête de son assiette mais on pouvait sentir dans ses gestes une froideur de mauvais augure. Cet homme était apparemment en train de leur mentir à propos de sa sœur et la question sur Sinistra le gênait. Il ne voulait pas répondre, du moins pas la vérité.

«Oh, c'était la servante officielle de Aïna avant la mort de mes parents. Comme notre majordome est mort en même temps qu'eux et qu'elle se sentait seule j'ai pensé que cette femme serait le meilleure choix pour prendre ce poste. De plus, elle sait nous protéger tous les deux et regorge de talents. »

Mary se mêla brusquement à la situation. Elle n'avait absolument pas comprit l'angoisse de son frère pour la maladie de la marquise comment aurait-elle pu savoir? Elle ne connaissait pas les marques de son frère.

«Quel genre de talents?»

«Et bien multiples. Pardonnez-moi mais vous devez être fatigué par votre voyage et de plus je dois aller voir comment se porte ma sœur. On va vous montrer vos chambres. Si vous avez un problème, appelez un domestique il s'occupera de vous pas la peine de vous levez.»

En claire, ne vous balader pas la nuit n' importe où dans le château. L'homme se leva et sans se retourner partit de la pièce laissant ses invités se faire guider par un serviteur.

«Je n'ai pas confiance en ce marquis. Il nous a invités ici mais on dirait que notre présence le gène plus qu'autre chose. De plus cette maladie avec sa sœur je n'y crois pas trop.»

Cain était debout devant son lit. Riff était en train de l'aider (enfin, son maître fiche pas grand-chose XD) à enlever ses vêtements. Il en était au pantalon maintenant (oulala sourire ravis).

«Quel est votre idée.»

«La même que la tienne Riff. Mais je ne sais pas ou réside Aïna impossible de le surprendre. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous somme ici. Je me demande si ce n'est pas elle qui veut que nous lui venions en aide.»

Le comte était maintenant totalement nu (oh comme il est beauuuuu devant Riff en plus o). Son majordome alla poser les vêtements de son maître sur une chaise tendit que celui-ci était allé se glisser sous ses couvertures. Il regarda son valet d'un air un peu perdu. Il observait sa manière de bouger, sa prestance lui faisait toujours aussi plaisir à voir. Il aimait surveiller de cette manière, d'un regard discret la beauté et la manière de bouger de Riff.

«Voulez vous que je fasse des recherches cette nuit my Lord?»

«Non, on verra demain. Dort tu dois être fatigué aussi.»

«A vos ordre.»

Le valet s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter son maître qui le regarda partir de dos en silence ne pouvant détourner le regard. Il soupira avant de s'enrouler dans les couvertures et de s'endormir bercer par les souvenir embrumés de cette journée. Partagé entre ses propres souvenirs de son passé, la crainte de s'y trouver confronté à nouveau, cet homme glacial, cette femme blessée et Riff.

Le lendemain, Cain se réveilla assez tard. La lumière baignait dans la pièce. Il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. 12h. C'était étrange habituellement il se réveillait très tôt. Il se leva de son lit toujours enroulé dans sa couverture et se pencha par la fenêtre pour voir dehors le jardin. Une table avait été dressée et il pu voir Aïna en train de déjeuner en compagnie de Sinistra. Sans attendre et sans réveiller Riff, il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit avant de se rendre dans le jardin à l'endroit où il avait aperçu la marquise.

«Monsieur le comte enfin réveillé?»

«Votre frère n'est pas avec vous miss Aïna?»

«Oh non je préfère rester seule avec mon amie. Je veux dire que mon frère n'est pas vraiment disponible ces temps ci.»

Sinistra se leva d'un pas tranquille. Elle jeta un comte un regard glacial et furieux. Cain ne dit rien en croisant son air furieux. Il sentait pour elle la même chose que pour le marquis. Elle posa un journal devant le jeune garçon avant de saisir un plat avec violence.

«Allons Sinistra…calme toi. Monsieur le comte ne fait rien de mal. Pourquoi es ce que tu t'énerve comme ça.»

«Veuillez excuser mon attitude. Je suis navré, je vais vous laissez tous les deux. Monsieur le comte, votre sœur et partie visiter les serres avec mon frère et votre majordome était en train de marcher dans le jardin en attendant votre réveille.»

Sans plus rien ajouter, la domestique au sale caractère s'éloigna laissant seule Cain et Aïna. Cette dernière était souriante et semblait en grande forme. Partagé entre l'envie d'interroger la jeune femme et la crainte de mal s'y prendre, le jeune garçon prit le journal à la recherche d'une idée sur la manière de s'y prendre. Il fouillait les pages quand il tomba sur un article parlant d'une série de meurtre ayant lieu dans le coin. Une nouvelle victime venait d'avoir été retrouvée la veille.

«Des meurtres ont eu lieu pas loin d'ici. Ca dure depuis un moment à ce qui est marqué.»

«Oh, je suis navrée vous n'aviez pas été mit au courant? De plus en plus souvent en plus. On retrouve des gens entièrement vidé de leur sang, leur graisse et tout ce qui serait semblable à une énergie vitale. Ils sont desséché et leur visage…»

Elle frissonna en y pensant. Quand elle reprit sa voix était légèrement hésitante.

«Ils ont une expression…on dirait qu'ils ont été rejetés des enfers. Cette douleur…c'est…affreux.»

Cain posa une main sur son épaule avec douceur. Il se sentait proche de cette fille. Cette petite gamine qui frissonnait de peur face à l'horreur humaine.

«On dirait que tu en as déjà vu.»

«Oui…»

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux d'une couleur émeraude croisèrent ceux pailletés d'or de Cain.

«…Mes parents.»


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

«Ainsi ce n'était pas un accident.»

«Non, ils ont été tué par le meurtrier.»

«On sait quelques chose sur cet homme?»

Aïna se redressa brusquement. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes retenues. Elle semblait totalement paumée.

«Ce n'est pas un homme. D'après les descriptions c'est un monstre. Une créature immonde avec des grandes ailes noires, des yeux jaunes, des griffes et des crocs. Un être affreux qui mérite la mort, oui la mort!!!!!»

Criât-elle. Le comte resta silencieux un peu dépasser par l'énervement soudain de la marquise. Celle-ci tourna brusquement les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes laissant derrière elle le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas encore réalisé la scène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux.

Elle courait, aveuglément elle courait le cœur remplit de douleur et de désespoir. Elle ne savait plus que faire, où aller et pourquoi continuer. Perdue, elle était perdue, comme une enfant qui cherche ses parents dans une foule dense. Mais là, il n'y a pas au bout de la recherche les visages protecteurs des géniteurs. Il n'y a que le vide, une absence.

Un choc, elle venait de heurter quelque chose et avait finit par terre juste au dessus de ce qu'elle avait frappé, non en fait de qui elle avait frappé. C'était Riff. Comment une personne aussi frêle qu'elle avait bien pu par un choc n on préméditer mettre cette grande perche à terre? C'était simple, il l'avait seulement protégé de sa chute. Par reflexe certainement, vu qu'il était plus habitué à prendre les coups pour les autres que de se protéger lui-même.

«Oh, je…je suis désolée.»

«Ce n'est rien, je ne regardait pas ou j'allais non plus.»

Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. La jeune fille le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Il était grand, fort, doux, prêt à protéger les autres. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blancs s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux bleu azure, son sourire était rassurant et plein de bonté (oui, bon ça va je ne vais pas me retaper toute la description de Riff ça va on le connaît XD).

«Vous m'avez l'air bouleversée. Puis je vous aider?»

«Oh! Euuh, non…non c'est bon ça iras. Je…je vous remercie. Je…je vais déjà beaucoup mieux (on se demande pourquoi).»

«Mademoiselle Aïna. Vous étiez là, je vous cherchais. Le comte a dit que vous étiez partie précipitamment.»

Sinistra venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Elle souriait apparemment beaucoup plus calme en présence de Riff que de Cain. Elle s'avança vers sa maîtresse et regarda Riff avec une douceur bienveillante.

«Le comte a dit qu'il vous cherchait. Je crois qu'il est partit en direction du jardin principal. C'est ou nous vous avions aperçue en dernier.»

«Je vais aller le retrouver. Merci.»

Répondit Riff en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son maître. Aïna restée seule avec sa majordome attrapa celle-ci par le bras.

«Il est si beau.»

«Aïna. Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu tourne autour de ce comte. Il est bien trop singulier et connus. Il va nous causez des ennuis. Je ne suis déjà pas d'accord avec l'idée de ton frère de l'inviter. Il attire la mort. Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'homme ici, c'est trop dangereux.»

«Tu es rabat-joie. On ne risque rien. Et je ne parlais pas du comte.»

«Comment ça?»

«Le majordome. Il est si…craquant. Il…chaque fois que je suis en sa présence je me sent si bien. Rien que de le savoir ici me donne envie de rire, danser, d'être heureuse.»

Sinistra la regarda un moment comme choquée. La jeune fille semblait totalement aux anges. La domestique soupira avant de prendre un ton plus sévère.

«Aïna. La haute société comme toi n'épouse pas les gens de la basse classe social comme les serviteurs comme lui ou moi. C'est totalement impossible. Déjà que ça ferais scandale si tu épousais un être de la classe moyenne alors penses tu, la plus basse des classes. Reprend toi un peu. Et pense à ton dos. Si quelqu'un le voyait imagine un peu les conséquences. Tu dois protéger l'honneur de la famille Aïna.»

La concernée baissa la tête d'un air piteux. Elle croisa les bras en tremblant un peu. Son dos, il li faisait encore mal. Ca la brulait, la brulait vraiment.

«Je suis désolée Sinistra. Je…je vais aller dans ma chambre un moment.»

«Bonne idée.»

Répondit la servante. Elle resta seule quand sa maîtresse tourna les talons. Un bruit de pas, une ombre, quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière elle.

«Tout à l'air de se passer correctement.»

«Oui, au plus tard dans deux jours le majordome ne sera plus un problème. Et ensuite le comte suivra. Que fera-t-on de l'enfant.»

L'ombre tendit un objet à la domestique. Celle-ci le prit en silence, le regarda une seconde hésitant.

«Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenus.»

«Vous avez trop trainez. Le travaille est plus dure le prix plus élever.»

Sinistra regarda l'ombre et son hésitation fit place à de la détermination. Elle serra l'objet dans sa main. L'ombre reprit.

«Agissez à la prochaine pleine lune.»

«Ce sera fait.»


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

«Vous pensez vraiment que c'est nécessaire de se mêler à cette histoire?»

«Oh ne gémit pas comme un animal blessé. Cette histoire m'intéresse. Un assassin vêtu de noir et avec des yeux jaunes, des marquis tués, leur fille qu'on dit malade et leur fils glacial. Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas en savoir plus.»

Le comte sauta en bas du carrosse suivit de près par Riff. Le valet n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de mener l'enquête sur le tueur en série qui sévissait dans la région. Le jeune garçon n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les (sages) conseils de son ami. Il avait en tête d'aller voir la femme qui disait avoir vu l'assassin lors du troisième meurtre. Il ne mit pas plus de deux minutes pour se trouver en face de la petite maison qui était celle du témoin. Riff n'arriva que plusieurs minutes après. Il fallait dire que le comte était arrivé en courant contrairement à son serviteur préférant marcher et cela jusqu'au bout malgré le regard de reproche de son maître. N'y tenant plus, Cain toqua à la porte alors que Riff était a peine arrivé.

Une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans leur ouvrit. Elle portait des vêtements assez miteux. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bruns assez banals. Son visage était assez triste mais dans l'ensemble c'était une banale femme du peuple comme on en croise souvent. Pas de quoi se retourner dans la rue.

«Oui, vous désirez?»

«Bonjour, je me présente. Je suis le comte de Hargreave. Je suis pour quelques temps dans la région et il se trouve que je m'intéresse de près à cette histoire de tueur en série. J'ai entendu dire que vous l'aviez vu.»

«J'imagine que je devait m'attendre à ce que tout le monde vienne me voir après cette histoire.»

Répondit la femme d'un air las. Elle semblait très fatiguée, ses yeux étaient pleins de cernes et son teint était maladif. Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte laissant place à Cain et Riff d'entrer tendit qu'elle se rendait dans son salon. Elle les invita à s'asseoir quand les deux hommes arrivèrent à sa suite. Sans se faire prier, le comte prit place mais son valet resta debout derrière lui plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

«Je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire exactement ce que vous avez vu.»

«Et bien, j'étais en train de préparer à manger et je devait demander quelque chose à mon maris. Oh je ne sais plus quoi, une broutille. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était étendu sur le sol. Son corps était en train de se dessécher juste devant moi, il y avait cette chose qui était penchée sur son torse d'où coulait du sang. Pas beaucoup.»

«Vous avez pu voir si c'était un homme ou une femme? Il avait une longue cape c'est bien ça?»

«Monsieur le comte. Cette créature n'était pas humaine et elle avait des ailes. Je sais ce que vous pensez mais je n'ai pas confondu c'était de vrais ailes. J'ai vu les plumes noires et j'en ai même gardé une. Je n'ai pas rêvé monsieur. Ses yeux brillaient, il avait des griffes de plus de 10 centimètres et deux canines acérées. Un vrai monstre.»

Maintenant la femme était s'était levée en parlant de plus en plus fort pour devenir presque hystérique. D'un coup elle se tourna et courut jusqu'à un bureau sur lequel se trouvait un coffret en bois sculpté. Elle le ramena et le posa violemment sur la table basse au milieu du salon avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup sec produisant un claquement qui fit sursauter ses deux invités. Une volée de longues plumes noires s'envolèrent à ce moment. Le coffret en était rempli. De grandes et longues plumes semblables à celles d'un oiseau géant.

«Regardez, je les ai toutes ramassées. Je savais qu'on ne me croirait pas. Il y en avait plein la pièce je les ai toutes ramassées comme preuves. Regardez, regardez!!!!»

Elle était totalement hystérique maintenant. Tenant des poignées de plumes de ses deux mains elle les tendait vers Cain et Riff une expression de folie pure sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche déformée par ses cris.

Riff posa une main sur l'épaule de son maître qui comprit le message. Il était temps de partir. Cette femme ne s'était pas vraiment remise de toute cette histoire. Le comte se leva rapidement au passage discrètement il saisit entre ses doigts une des plumes qui était à sa portée. Il fila ensuite en dehors de la maison tendit que la propriétaire des lieux s'écroulait sur le sol en laissant échapper une sorte de mélange de hurlement et de rire pas plus sensés les uns que les autres.

Une fois dehors, le jeune garçon reprit son souffre avant de tendre la plume qu'il avait prise à son majordome. L'adulte prit l'objet en lui lançant un regard un peu étonné. Pour seule explication Cain haussa les épaules avant de dire tranquillement en jouant avec sa canne (mon dieu j'ai faillit oublier les fameuses cannes de Cain. Je suis impardonnable.).

«Essaye de trouver à quel genre d'animal appartient cette plume.»

«A quoi pensez-vous?»

«Sais pas. Pas à un ange en tout cas. Je crois que cette femme est convaincue de ce qu'elle a vu.»

«Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il y ai vraiment eu une telle créature.»

«Va savoir.»

Dit le comte en commençant à marcher. Il n'avait plus trop d'idée maintenant. Il se décida à visiter un peu le coin. En plus il lui fallait trouver un cadeau pour Mary étant donné qu'il était encore une fois sortit sans elle. Il allait falloir trouver quelque chose de vraiment bien pour la calmer. Il regardait une vitrine d'un air absent alors que Riff derrière lui restait calme et cherchait lui aussi un moyen de calmer la petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui malheureusement avait trouvé un piano dans le château des Eridesma.

Mary en réalité se trouvait être d'excellente humeur. Le marquis lui avait proposé d'aller visiter quelques serres ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie. L'homme avait été extrêmement doux et patient avec elle. Pas une fois il n'avait perdu son sang froid. Il lui avait montré des animaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas et des plantes magnifiques. Il lui avait même cueillit une fleure d'un jaune pale dont le bout des pétales viraient au rouge sang. Il l'avait choisit pour qu'elle aille avec sa robe bordeaux et ses cheveux blonds avant de la lui glisser au dessus de l'oreille. L'enfant s'était alors admirée dans un petit étant aménager avant de remercier chaleureusement son hôte qui avait rit contente de lui avoir fait plaisir.

Quand elle arriva au château, la petite fille alla directement s'étendre sur un canapé au salon fatiguée d'avoir courut presque toute la journée pour voir divers être vivants plus magnifiques les un que les autres. Elle était en train de somnoler quand elle entendit quelqu'un arriver dans le pièce. Ce quelqu'un c'était son frère.

«Grand frère!!!!!»

«Cadeau!»

Répondit immédiatement le comte en tendant un petit paquet devant lui comme on agiterait un bouclier. Il avait apparemment prévu qu'elle soit fâchée. Elle prit le paquet avec un grand sourire. Sa journée avait été suffisamment bonne pour qu'elle épargne son grand frère pour ce coup là. Elle ouvrit le cadeau d'un air avide et y trouva un écrin. Quand elle ouvrit ce dernier elle poussa un cri d'admiration. Une magnifique bague en argent surmontée d'un rubis trônait sur la mousse noire. Elle l'enfila et sauta au cou de son frère.

«MERCI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»

Un peu surprit que ça ai marchée, Cain serra sa sœur dans ses bras sans se douter que dans peu de temps tout ça serais à jamais chamboulé.

Riff marchait un peu au hasard dans le gigantesque château. Il n'avait rien à faire pour le moment. Il se contentait d'explorer les lieux pour trouver des choses intéressantes. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut Sinistra. Rien de spécial si ce n'est qu'elle tenait à la main une trousse de médecin. Quand Riff s'apprêtait à sortir pour l'interpeller il la vit regarder si personne n'était là. Ce simple geste le fit rester dans l'ombre. D'un coup il voulait savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait. La femme alla prêt d'une tapisserie qu'elle écarta ouvrant ainsi un tunnel. Elle s'y engouffra suivie de peu par le majordome.

Riff la perdit vite de vue. L'endroit était sombre et glissant et la femme s'y déplaçait vraiment facilement contrairement à lui. De plus, il était obligé de se baisser pour que sa tête de heurte pas le plafond. Il finit par se trouver face à un double choix et su qu'il était paumé. Mais revenir en arrière ainsi ne lui plaisait pas comme idée. Il se décida pour la droite et avança en silence. Le plafond remonta lui permettant de, à nouveau marcher normalement. Il avança quelques mètres et trouva finalement une porte. Pas verrouillée, il la poussa donc et entre. Ce qu'il vit le figea.

(Je mets la suite, je mets pas la suite???? Oui bon je mets ok)

Une pièce assez grande, des murs blancs mais surtout, au milieu de la pièce une table d'opération. Des menottes tachées de sang étaient accrochées à la table. Deux pour les poignets et deux pour les chevilles. Sur une table se trouvaient des objets prévus pour diverses opérations mais tous étaient plein de sang. Il y avait quelque chose posé sur la table d'opération. Riff s'en approcha et plaça une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa gorge. Une lame de scalpel. La voix de Sinistra.

«Quel dommage monsieur Riff. Encore quelques temps et nous aurions pu éviter les ennuis. Je crains que je ne puisse plus vous laissez aller à votre guise maintenant.»


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 8:

Cain se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin là. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il était au château des marquis. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'action depuis qu'il s'était rendu en ville avec Riff. Plus de meurtres, pas de comportement étrange d'Alane. Le comte se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il y avait une chose qui n'allait pas. Riff. Le majordome se comportait de manière distante avec lui ces derniers temps. Il était de plus en plus souvent auprès d'Aïna et cela avait le don d'énerver prodigieusement le jeune homme. Mais ce jour là, tout bascula. C'était le dernier jour avant la pleine lune.

Le comte était en train de s'habiller seule quand, une domestique déboula dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. La femme du reprendre sa respiration avant de donner la raison de sa visite.

«Monsieur votre sœur…elle…elle est…morte.»

Une immense chambre sombre, un lit doré sur lequel reposait le petit corps de maryweather. La petite fille était pâle comme la mort. Pas de blessures, elle s'était juste endormie. Certainement victime d'un poison qu'on ne retrouverait sans doute jamais. Elle était belle, elle dans sa robe blanche, une fleure de lys posé sur ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine. Une fleure, un éclat de lumière s'est éteint. Adieu Mary. Douce et tendre Mary. Cain se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Pas de larme. Sa douleur était bien au delà de ça. Il venait de perdre sa petite sœur, sa si douce sœur, il n'avait pas si la protéger.

«My Lord.»

Dit Riff en posant une main sur son épaule. Le comte releva la tête sortant d'un coup de ses sombres pensées.

«Quoi?»

«My Lord, cela fait 12 heures que vous n'avez pas bougé. Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer.»

«Non, c'est bon ça iras.»

«My Lord.»

Cette voix, douce et calme, pleine de douceur. Cain sentit sa gorge se serrer. Non, ça n'iras pas. Mary était morte. Bel et bien morte. Le jeune garçon fut parcourut d'un frisson et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Riff. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que ces bras la. Le valet resserra ses bras autour de son maître avec douceur et l'entraina dehors de la pièce étouffante. Il le mena jusqu'à sa chambre ou il le fit asseoir sur le lit. Le jeune garçon n'avait plus la force de réagir. Il se laissa déshabiller et allonger sur le lit sans dire un mot. Il ferma les yeux attendant d'entendre le claquement de la porte qui indiquerait que Riff quittait la pièce…Pas de claquement. Le majordome était toujours dans la pièce. Il regardait par la fenêtre l'air absent. Il fixait le vide.

Cain n'y prit pas garde. Il s'enroula dans les couvertures bien trop préoccupé pour penser à ce que faisait Riff. Oui, ce n'était pas normal mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il y eu un claquement. Le comte releva la tête. Riff venait de fermer le verrou de la chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, le garçon interrogea son serviteur.

«Qu'es ce qui se passe?»

«Rien de grave. Restez tranquille Cain.»

Le comte se leva cette fois. Jamais Riff ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Le valet s'avança vers lui d'un pas calme.

«…Riff?»

En une seconde, Cain se retrouva plaqué au mur. Ses poignets emprisonnés dans les mains de Riff qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Le comte voulut se dégager mais l'étreinte de l'autre était bien trop forte pour lui. Riff se pencha en avant et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser violent purement fait de passion pas d'amour. Quand il cessa, Cain se débattit à nouveau.

«Qu'es ce que tu fais?! Riff! Lâche-moi!»

«Allons, ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu es toujours à me regarder en secret, je sais ce que tu attends alors pourquoi le nier.»

Riff…son comportement…qu'es ce qui lui prenait d'un coup. Pourquoi? Et ces paroles? Non, ce n'était pas Riff c'était autre chose. Une chose qui s'amusait à prendre la place de Riff pour le faire souffrir. Ce qu'il attendait? Ce n'était pas ça. Non, il aimait Riff c'était sur mais il ne voulait pas de ça. Pas de ça avec Riff. C'était pour lui un ami, un frère, un père mais pas un amant…pas un amant. Ou…au fond peut être que si. Tout était flou. Il y avait cet homme qui était proche de lui et l'étouffait. De toute manière même si il voyait Riff comme un amant, cet être n'était pas Riff. C'était autre chose.

Cain eu un brusque mouvement qui lui permit de se dégager. Il courut jusqu'à la porte mais au moment de l'ouvrir elle resta bloquée. Le verrou bien sur. Il voulut l'ouvrir mais Riff l'avait rattrapé et violemment le poussa sur le lit où il tomba lourdement. Le valet ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et à le coincer sous lui avec un sourire satisfait. Le comte commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper et tout ce qu'il essayait pour se dégager ne faisait rien. L'homme se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa à voix basse à l'oreille.

«Tu n'as aucun moyen de fuir. Tu es à moi maintenant et je vais faire de toi ce que je veux. Après tu me haïras et tu ne pourras plus regarder ton cher riff en face et se sera pour moi la plus belle des récompenses.»

«Non! Arrête laisse moi!»

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Cet homme était bien trop fort pour lui. Riff lâcha un de ses poignets pour passer sa main sur le dos de Cain. D'un seul doigt il suivit la courbe d'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices. Il recommença avec une autre. Le comte fut prit d'un frisson à ce contacte ainsi que d'un violent dégout. Riff le connaissait pas cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses blessures pour les suivre, la moindre de ses cicatrices lui était connue. Les yeux de jeune garçon se remplirent de larmes. Il était déchiré, la mort de Mary, le comportement de Riff, sa cruauté, Cain n'avait plus la force de lutter contre tout ça. Il voulait que tout cesse à n'importe quel prix. L'étreinte de celui qui avait été son ami l'étouffait et le rendait malade.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 9:

Un grand fracas résonna dans le château. Riff releva la tête surprit. Le comte n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il profita d'une seconde d'inattention de la part de Riff pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse se dégageant avec difficultés. Il passa la porte à toute vitesse et la referma derrière lui se servant d'une chaise abandonnée pour la coincer. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il partit en courant à l'autre bout du château.

Après avoir trouvé quelques habits, Cain se réfugia dans la cuisine du château. Il était adossé à un mur en train de reprendre son souffle. Il ne savait plus que faire. D'abord Mary ensuite Riff…comment? Une seule personne était capable d'une telle chose.

«Vous ne savez pas ou il est?!!! Pourquoi?»

Cette voix, Jezabel!!! Le médecin qui travaillait pour Delilah. Fils adoptif de son père, cet homme le haïssait au plus haut point. Il était clair qu'il était capable d'avoir prévu tout ça. Le comte jeta un regard par la fenêtre de la pièce et vit l'homme en train de crier contre Sinistra.

«Riff l'as laissé partir. Ce n'est pas normal il n'as pas agit celons les ordres de base. Comment a-t-il fait?»

«Je vous avais prévenus. Il n'est pas facile à maîtriser. J'ai du modifier son caractère du tout au tout. Vous ne l'aviez pas bien préparé. Si vous aviez suivit mes directives tout se serait bien passé.»

«Il avait trouvé la salle. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.»

Cain entendit quelque chose comme une injure tendit que Jezabel allait vers le château en faisant signe à la domestique de la suivre. Le comte sans trop réfléchir les suivit en silence bien en arrière. Ils marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver près d'une tapisserie renfermant un passage sombre. Ils y entrèrent et le jeune garçon les suivit en silence. Je ne vous refais pas le récit du chemin. Cela étant que comme Riff, il les pauma avant l'intersection. Il prit le même chemin que son valet et arriva à la salle. Seulement avant d'ouvrir la porte, le jeune garçon écouta à travers. Il surprit des voix. Il y avait des sortes de gémissements étouffé et la voix du marquis qui murmurait quelques mots, trop doucement pour être distingués. Il y eu la voix de Sinistra qui résonna.

«C'est bon, tout est prêt pour commencer.»

«On n'attendait plus que vous Cain.»

Le concernée fit volte face en poussant un cri de surprise. Il se trouva juste en face de Riff. L'homme s'était approché par derrière et venait de le prendre au piège. Le valet le saisit d'un bras l'attirant vers lui. Pendant un instant leurs deux visages furent très proches et Riff en profita pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son maître avant de lui dire doucement.

«Nous reprendrons ce que nous avons commencé un peu plus tard. Restez sage et vous ne souffrirez peut être pas trop.»

Riff le tenant toujours par le bras ouvrit la porte avant de tirer son prisonnier à l'intérieure. Dans la salle, un spectacle particulier attendait le comte. Sur la table attachée se trouvait Aïna, elle était couchée sur le ventre et son dos était dénudé. Il n'était pas couvert de cicatrices comme le pensait cain mais deux ailes noires en jaillissaient couvertes de plumes. La jeune femme était bâillonnée et c'était d'elle que venaient les gémissements. Alane se leva d'un bon quand il vit le comte.

«Que fait-il ici?»

Ce fut Sinistra qui lui répondit.

«Il est là pour payer le docteur. Vous ne pensiez pas que tous serais gratuit non? Il faut une récompense.»

«Il…il va le tuer?»

Jezabel s'approcha de Cain avant de prendre le jeune visage entre ses doigts. Un rictus sadique sur le visage.

«Oh non, je vais juste lui voler ses yeux. Ce me semble équitable.»

Cain voulut se dégager mais prit dans les bras de Riff il ne parvint même pas à soustraire son visage aux mains glacial du Docteur. Sur la table, Aïna tentait de se dégager. Le marquis lui caressa le visage d'une manière douce tout en regardant effaré Jezabel.

«Allez petite sœur. On va te débarrasser de ces ailes qui te font tant de mal. Ca va aller.»

«Oui, commençons d'ailleurs.»

Reprit le docteur en enfilant des gants. Il se tourna vers Riff.

«Attache le dans un coin et bâillonne le qu'il ne nous dérange pas. Il me faudra ton aide pour l'opération.»

Sans attendre, le majordome entraina Cain dans un coin de la pièce. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de se dégager, il le plaqua au mur avant de lui lier les poignets dans le dos. Il lui lia ensuite les chevilles. Ses liens étaient bien plus serré que nécessaire et c'était par pour sadisme que Riff avait presque coupé la circulation à Cain. Il prit soin de lui donner un dernier baiser avant de le bâillonner et de rejoindre le docteur. Le comte resta sur place incapable de se délivrer seul. Jezabel s'approcha alors d'Aïna avec une seringue à la main. Il s'apprêtait à lui injecter le produit quand la jeune fille fut prise de tremblements violents. Sinistra recula d'un pas précipitamment.

«Oh non, elle a une crise.»

Les yeux de la jeune fille se voilèrent, ses ailes s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, du sang coula sur ses lèvres et à ses doigts. Elle changeait. Ses pupilles luisaient dorénavant de la couleur de l'or, ses dents étaient des crocs acérés et ses ongles des griffes démesurées. Une créature monstrueuse qui vampirisait ses victimes par le cœur. Aïna releva la tête, ses yeux brillants traversèrent la salle d'un éclat mortel. La chose se cambra et arracha ses chaines comme si il s'agissait là de papier. La créature se redressa, ses ailes battant l'air provoquant des courants qui renversaient tout sur leurs passages. Sinistra laissa échapper un cri avant de courir vers son maître et de lui faire signe de se coucher pour se préserver des instruments aiguisés qui volaient dans la salle. Jezabel recula de plusieurs pas en se protégeant d'un bras. Des cris, le chaos et le silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 10:

Riff se réveilla sur le sol carrelé de la salle. Il avait mal à la tête. Qu'es ce qu'il fichait là? Il se souvenait d'être arrivé dans cette salle, Sinistra lui avait mit un scalpel sous la gorge et l'avait mené à…JEZABEL! Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Le docteur l'avait hypnotisé pour qu'il lui obéisse. Il l'avait d'abord drogué avant de commencer son travaille. Mais qu'avait-il pu faire depuis ce moment? Il se retrouvait de nouveau dans cette salle, il y avait des plumes partout et non pas juste une oubliée comme la première foi. Un peu plus loin, dans une flaque de sang se trouvait une masse sombre.

Le valet se redressa sur ses coudes en gémissant. Il saignait à la tête il avait du se cogner. C'était peut être ça qui l'avait réveillé de sa transe. Il sentit une sueur froide le traverser, si c'était Cain qui était là-bas dans tout ce sang. Cette pensée chassa la douleur de son corps et il se redressa comme une flèche avant de courir vers la masse sombre.

Ce n'était pas Cain. C'était Aïna. Deux ailes noires jaillissaient de son dos et son épaule saignait. Elle se réveilla à son approche.

«Monsieur Riff?»

«Mademoiselle, qu'es ce qui s'est passé ici?»

Un gémissement douloureux derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Sinistra qui se redressait une main sur sa tête. Elle s'était aussi cognée apparemment. Elle regarda Riff puis sa maîtresse. Le marquis était aussi en train de se réveiller doucement un peu sonné. La domestique prit la parole.

«Vous ne vous souvenez plus?»

«Me souvenir de quoi?»

«L'hypnose est rompue alors.»

Dit-elle tristement. Elle regarda le valet d'un air sombre. Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle.

«Ou sont passé Jezabel et le comte?»

C'en fut trop pour Riff. Il saisit Sinistra par les épaules avec une force à lui casser les os. La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur mêlée à de la surprise. Elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne de fer du majordome mais rien à faire. Celui-ci criait presque maintenant.

«Je veux que l'on m'explique tout de suite! Ou est le comte et qu'es ce qui se passe ici?»

«Le docteur Jezabel était là pour opérer Aïna. Ses ailes sont en train de lui voler toute son énergie, elles se développent et la mangent de l'intérieure. Il devait les enlever mais il voulait votre aide pour ça et les yeux du comte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma maîtresse! Je suis comme vous, sans elle je n'ai plus de raisons de continuer à vivre! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai perdu connaissance, je ne sais même pas comment vous vous êtes réveillez!»

Elle avait finit en criant. Elle avait mal, la prise de Riff la faisait souffrir. Elle voulut à nouveau se dégager mais bien que l'homme soit resté bouche-bée en l'entendant il n'avait pas desserré les mains. Aïna courut vers les deux et saisit un des bras de Riff pour lui faire lâcher prise après avoir vu l'expression douloureuse de sa servante. Les efforts de la marquise restèrent vains jusqu'à ce qu'elle cire au valet de lâcher Sinistra. Celui-ci comme si il sortait d'un rêve, sursauta avant de desserrer ses mains ce qui fit tomber à genoux la domestique. Sa maîtresse se pencha vers elle avant de dire dune petite voix.

«Moi je crois que je me souviens un peu…C'est flou mais j'arrive à me rappeler certaines choses. Je…sais que c'est le docteur qui a emmené le comte. J'ai essayé de le stopper, en fait je voulais le tuer mais il m'a tiré dessus, c'est ça qui m'as calmé en réalité…Monsieur Riff vous allez bien?»

L'homme s'était laissé tomber sur le sol. Il avait la tête dans les mains. Ainsi il avait échoué. Il avait décidé de passer le reste de sa vie à protéger son maître et aujourd'hui, Cain était aux mains de son pire ennemi. Un homme froid et sans scrupules qui ne désirait que le tuer. Il avait échoué, tout simplement. Il regarda Aïna avant de dire d'un ton sans expression.

«Alors les meurtres c'étaient vous? Vous qui vous transformiez pour tuer tous ces gens?»

«Non! Je…je vous le promets. Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne tue plus personne depuis longtemps, je me nourris seulement d'animaux c'est ce qui a fait que mes ailes doivent être enlevées. Je n'ai pas assez de nourriture pour elle. Elles me volent mon essence vitale. Mais je vous promets, les seules humains que j'ai tué c'étaient mes parents! Jamais je n'ai tué sinon je vous le jure!»

«Mais alors, les plumes près des victimes…»

«Ce n'est pas moi! Je vous le jure, c'est une mise en scène. Mais personne ne nous croira dehors, ils me tueront tout simplement. Ils font tous ça pour me détruire!»

«Qui?»

«Delilah.»

Ce nom résonna dans la salle. Il sonna comme le glas d'une bataille sanglante qui allait avoir lieu, sauf que cette bataille avait déjà commencé et était presque perdue pour Riff et Cain. Aïna tremblait. Le mouvement de ses épaules était accentué par ses ailes qui s'étaient repliées dans son dos. Elles étaient magnifiques, noire comme le nuit, taillées aussi finement qu'une sculpture et aussi puissante que deux lames d'épées dévastatrices.

«Ils veulent me punir parce que j'ai refusé de les rejoindre. Ils m'ont crée. Je n'étais pas encore née qu'ils ont manipulés ma mère pour changer mon apparence. Je suis la seule à avoir survécu à ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Il y a eu tellement de morts. Mais je suis la première à naître ainsi. Ils voulaient que je prenne le rôle du monde. Le résultat d'efforts acharnés. Mais mes parents ont refusé et nous avons tenté de les repousser. Je savais que tôt ou tard ils nous retrouveraient. Je suis sur que c'est eux.»


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 11

Le monde, réalisation, perfection, résultat final de tous les efforts, succès, accomplissement, capacité récompense à un dur travaille. Voilà la définition de cet arcane. Le monde, se trouvait assit, sur une des tours du château. Elle regardait le paysage sous ses pieds qui battaient l'air, ses magnifiques ailes battant faiblement dans son dos dénudé. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait. Et un jour une femme met sa main dans la votre parce qu'elle porte le monde. Mais elle ne porte pas le monde, elle l'es et elle pleure car elle sait que la seule et unique personne qu'elle ait jamais aimé la haït maintenant. Que cette personne est désespérée et souffre maintenant autant que si on lui avait arraché le cœur et tout ça, à cause d'elle.

Aïna releva la tête vers le ciel. Ce soleil, ce fichu soleil, que la pluie revienne, qu'elle puisse cacher ses larmes de remords et de douleur derrière celles du ciel. Que son cri déchirer se mêle à l'appel de l'orage et que ses yeux fatigués se perdent dans la magnificence des éclaires. Que la pluie revienne. Sa seule alliée. La seule à donner autant de douceur à son corps et à ses ailes. Celle qui ne la contraindrait plus à l'ombre et qui lui offrirait le ciel car personne ne pourrais l'attrapé seulement les flèches enflammée zébrées qui frappaient la terre.

«Vous pleurez?»

«Monsieur Riff!!!»

Cria Aïna en se retournant comme une furie. Elle faillit dégringoler mais ce n'était pas grave. De toute manière ses ailes noires l'auraient sauvée. Ces fichues ailes démoniaques. Oh elle aurait du continuer à les couper à coups de cisaille comme elle le faisait petite en cachette. Elle trembla de la tête aux pieds et regarda à nouveau l'homme. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait à en crever. Elle se souvint qu'il était resté avec Sinistra en bas pour retrouver son maître.

«Vous avez trouvé?»

«Non. Il nous faudrait fouiller tous les lieux abandonné des environs mais aller de l'un à l'autre va nous prendre un temps fou. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.»

Aïna hocha la tête et le regarda faire demi-tour pour s'en aller. Les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Riff ne pouvait vivre sans son comte et elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Mais, jamais il ne l'aimerait. Jamais, il ne serait à elle. Sans réfléchir elle courut vers Riff et le rattrapa. Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et se colla à lui. Sa voix était brisée.

«10 secondes. Laissez-moi-vous tenir comme ça 10 secondes. Les plus belles de ma vie, juste 10 secondes. Soyez à moi juste pendant ce temps-ci et après je ferais ce que vous voudrez. Je volerais avec mes ailes, me ferait voir et trouverais l'endroit que vous chercher bien plus vite que vous. Je volerais jusqu'à en mourir et je vous ramènerais votre comte. Pitié, laissez moi 10 seconde de votre vie et je vous offrirais ce qui reste de la mienne. Pitié…»

1…2…3…5…10, c'est incroyable comme 10 simples secondes peuvent chambouler une vie. Elles passent à une vitesse incroyable mais pourtant c'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Aïna lâcha Riff exactement après 10 secondes. Elle se mit debout sur la muraille le dos au vide et le regarda.

«Aligato.»

Et elle se laissa tomber dans le vide. Ses ailes se déployèrent et elle s'envola. Un ange obscure prit son envole aux yeux de tous. Il vola et fila dans les aires comme un messager divin. Magnifique créature, elle vola et fila dans l'air avec vitesse. Elle traversa les landes entra dans les maisons. Peu à peu, la créature se senti faiblir. Si elle ne mangeait pas ses ailes allaient la dévorer de l'intérieures. Elles lui demandaient bien trop d'énergie.

Elle vola longtemps. Mais elle trouva. Une maison abandonnée a première vue mais bel et bien habitée. Elle entra par une fenêtre et trouva Jezabel. Le docteur se trouvait avec un petit garçon en train de parler. Elle n'écouta pas. Elle avait trop mal, mal à l'épaule à cause d'un coup de feu donné par l'homme aux longs cheveux au moment ou il voulait fuir, mal au dos à cause de ces ailes dévastatrices qui la tuaient de l'intérieure. Elle vit Cain. Il était conscient mais faiblement. Un bandeau noir lui bandait les yeux et ses poignets étaient directement attachés à la table. Aïna ne dit pas un mot. Elle sentit la douleur la prendre et cette fois elle se laissa aller à la transformation. Ses yeux émeraude devinrent de l'or brulant, ses ongles prirent des allures de longues griffes et ses dents se développèrent comme celles d'un vampire. Elle battit furieusement des ailes et fondit sur le docteur. Jezabel ne la vit arriver qu'au dernier moment.

«C'est ici. C'est le dernier endroit ou on l'as aperçut.»

Alane venait de sortir de sa voiture. Il était le seul à avoir prit la peine de parler. Riff et Sinistra étaient tous les deux déjà auprès de la porte d'entrée et d'un même mouvement l'avaient défoncée. Le marquis les suivit en courant et resta silencieux en voyant la scène devant laquelle il était.

Cain n'avait pas bougé mais Aïna était sur le sol couverte de sang. Des filets rouges coulaient de sa bouche alors que son ventre était tellement abimé que l'on pouvait presque voir à travers le trou béant qui s'y trouvait. Elle était vivante. Plus pour longtemps. Sinistra poussa un cri déchirant en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'appelant pour qu'elle reste en vie. La fille aux ailes maudites regarda sa domestique et son regard trouva Riff pour finir sur Alane. Elle pleurait.

«Ils ont fuit. Le docteur et le gosse. Je n'ai pas réussit à les arrêter. Ils sont partit. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez monsieur Riff.»

Elle fut prise d'un tremblement qui la secoua un moment. Quand elle reprit, sa voix était rauque et très faible. Elle regarda le sang avant d'à nouveau regarder les autres.

«Monsieur Riff, mon frère, Sinistra…vous êtes tous là…je suis…contente.»

Rien de plus. Les yeux de la jeune fille se figèrent, son corps s'affala, et son sang cessa de couler. Sinistra trembla et cria. Elle l'implora de rester, de na pas la quitter, de se réveiller mais c'était bien trop tard.

«…Riff…»

Ce n'était pas Aïna. C'était Cain. En entendant sa voix, le majordome courut jusqu'à lui. Il le détacha au plus vite se retenant à grande peine d'exploser. Ses sentiments le mettaient à rude épreuve. Au moment où il voulut enlever le bandeau sur les yeux de son maître, celui-ci le repoussa.

«My Lord?»

Un tremblement de la part du concerné fut sa seule réponse. Le valet insista et cette fois il ne fut pas contrecarrer. Riff recula d'un pas quand ce fut fait. Trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver son maître. Jezabel avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Les yeux de Cain.

Alane marchait un peu comme un zombi. Il ne distinguait plus grand-chose. La seule pensé qui l'occupait c'était qu'Aïna était morte. D'un coup il comprenait beaucoup mieux le comte quand celui-ci avait perdu sa sœur. Maintenant il se haïssait. Il aurait du la protéger. La sauver de tout ça, la préserver. Sinistra était sortie en ville s'occuper des préparatifs pour l'enterrement. Elle avait refusé d'attendre le matin. Tiens comme c'était étrange. En fait les deux filles n'avaient eu que 17 heures d'intervalles entre leurs deux décès. Oui, mortes presque en même temps. Le marquis n'avait même pas prit conscience qu'il était maintenant près des chambres des servantes. Il n'en prit conscience que quand il vit la porte de Sinistra entrouverte. Sur son lit, il apercevait quelque chose d'étalé, quelques chose de noir. Des plumes. Elles devaient venir de sa sœur. Qu'es ce qu'elle faisait avec? Il s'en fichait. Il était prêt à tout pour avoir une bride de ce qu'était sa petite sœur. Il entra et alla près du lit. Alors un détail attira son attention. Il y avait tellement de plumes et de plus…

Riff était auprès de Cain. Il le tenait dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre. Le comte maintenant aveugle n'avait plus de repères. Il ne lui restait que les bras de Riff. Mais c'était cruel, ces bras qui l'avaient si souvent rassurés le mettaient mal à l'aise maintenant. Il en avait besoin mais le souvenir de ce que cet homme lui avait fait le rendait malade. Le jeune homme se dégagea. Il n'arrivait plus à rien. Il voulait que son ami le prenne dans ses bras pour le rassurer mais s'il le faisait il avait l'impression de repartir dans ce qui s'était passé quelques heures avant. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à dire ce qui s'était produit à Riff. Il n'y arrivait pas. Son cœur battait trop, tout son corps lui faisait trop mal. Et il y avait Mary. Son souvenir sa mort l'achevait. Tant de douleur, tout était arrivé si vite, si puissamment, si cruellement. Il voulait mourir lui aussi, rejoindre les anges et retrouver sa petite sœur dans un paradis blanc loin de toute la saleté des hommes, leurs souillures qui avaient été jusqu'à empoisonner cet ange de pureté qu'était Mary. Il se coucha sur son lit et attrapa à tâtons un coussin qu'il serra dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dedans. Pfffff, il ne lui restait même pas les yeux pour pleurer.

Le valet était silencieux. Il ne savait que faire. Cain souffrait tellement et le voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur. Mais son maître ne voulait plus se réfugier vers lui comme il l'avait toujours fait avant. Il le repoussait en tremblant comme si il craignait quelque chose. L'homme avait voulut l'interroger mais les seules réponses qu'il avait eu étaient des silences et des mouvements de recules. Il entendit des bruits de pas. Il vit arriver le marquis essoufflé. Quand l'homme fut vers eux il reprit son souffle avant de dire faiblement.

«Les mises en scène. C'était Sinistra. Je viens de trouver dans sa chambre tout ce dont elle s'est servie. C'est une des cartes. J'ai trouvé ça.»

Il leur tendit une carte de tarot ou était marquée l'arcane de la force. La force, au moins on savait maintenant d'où venait la puissance de la domestique. Force, courage, conviction et énergie. Voilà qui expliquait qu'elle ait pu contacter la mort (Jezabel), et pouvait ainsi expliquer son comportement. Ainsi cette femme qui semblait avoir tant envie de sauver Aïna allait de toute manière la tuer.

Sinistra essuya ses larmes. Elle marchait en silence des documents sous le bras. Un sentiment de vide l'avait prise. Elle n'avait plus d'objectifs maintenant. Comment continuer.

«Force.»

La femme leva la tête. Une silhouette. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bruns tout à fait banals, le teint maladif, l'être qui venait d'apparaître fit reculer la carte de la force d'un pas. Cette femme était venue au départ pour donner un faux témoignage disant avoir vu Aïna dévorer son mari. Elle avait parfaitement bien joué son rôle surtout en montrant les plumes à Cain. Mais le vrai rôle de cette femme n'était pas celui là.

«Justice.»

La femme rit. Elle regardait Sinistra avec hargne et riait. Elle bondit et en moins d'une seconde se trouva à quelques centimètres de la domestique. Cette dernière sentit une douleur lui traverser le ventre, un gout de fer lui remplis la bouche alors que son corps cédait sous elle la précipitant sur le chemin de terre souillant le sol d'un liquide noir et chaud.

«Tu aurais du prendre garde Force. Nous trahir, tu aurais du savoir que nous t'attraperions tôt ou tard.»

Sinistra regarda l'autre femme. Le sang dans sa bouche la gênait pour parler mais son regard ne faiblissait pas. Ses yeux fixeraient jusqu'au bout celle qui venait de la tuer.

«J'aurais voulut tard et sans me prendre Aïna. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Au moins je vais aller la rejoindre.»

«Tu l'aimais vraiment. C'est pour ça que tu as fait cette stupide offre. Tu nous offrais de continuer avec nous si on la laissait partir. C'était stupide. Aucune de vous deux n'est irremplaçable. Tu n'aurais pas du.»

«Je sais force mais que veux tu. L'amour rend fou. Je le referais s'il le fallait. Toi oh carte de la justice, tu me juge mais ton verdict me rend heureuse. Moi qui ne savais pas comment en finir seule tu m'ouvre la voix vers le seul lieu ou personne ne viendra nous séparer. Adieu justice.»

5 heures du matin, 22heures depuis la mort de Mary, 22 heures bien tristes et bien chargées de douleur. Riff marchait dans une des allées du château quand il trouva Sinistra. Pas tout à fait morte. Juste encore assez vivante. Il alla vers elle et s'agenouilla. Il la regarda. Elle la source de tous ces malheurs pourquoi es ce qu'on avait pu lui faire du mal? C'était une carte de Délilah, comment avait elle été vaincue? La femme aux cheveux de nuit l'attrapa par la manche.

«Je suis heureuse…je meurs comme elle…Aïna, ma douce et tendre…mon unique amour. J'ai trahis…je meurs.»

Elle resserra un peu sa prise avant de vouloir s'approcher un peu de Riff. L'homme se pencha vers elle comprenant qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il ne risquait plus rien vu son état. Elle était perdue mais voulait lui laisser une dernière parole.

«…Emeral…forest…un…cent…ième………vite.»

La dernière trahison de Sinistra envers Délilah venait d'être dévoilée. Et avec ça, la preuve du camp qu'avait choisit la femme. L'Emeral forest, poison rare se trouvant dans la collection du comte. Diluée à un centième dans de l'eau, il sert à simuler la mort. Comme l'on fait Juliette pour son amant fidèle Roméo et Suzette pour un traître qu'elle est venue chercher après sa mort. Sauf que là, pas de Roméo mais une petite fille blonde qui avait été enterrée il y a 22 heures. Mary.

Epilogue? Et bien simple, tout est bien qui finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur des mondes. C'est la vie. Mary a été sauvée, elle n'était pas morte mais avait été empoisonnée par le poison qu'avait dévoilé Sinistra. La force avait changé le poison pensant avertir le comte une fois l'opération finie. Pour finir, elle y a survécu quand même bien qu'il y a fort à penser que jamais plus, la belle petite fille aux cheveux d'or ne remettra les pieds dans un endroit clos. Mais à part ça? C'est simple, Cain doit vivre avec sa cécité. Il a finit par retourner dans les bras de Riff. Il n'en a plus peur maintenant. Il a su parler, il a su comprendre et il a su sentir la différence entre la chaleur de son ami et la puissance de son bourreau. Alane…il est mort. Suicide. Mais personne ne comprend comment il a pu prendre autant de poison sans mourir avant. Certains parle de justice divine disant que le ciel l'avait punis de protéger sa sœur qui en fin de compte était l'assassin. Oui, tous les indices de la chambres de Sinistra avaient disparut.

Oh il y a quand même quelque chose d'autre à dire.

Force: confiance, ferveur, parvenir à quelque chose de dangereux, héroïsme et résolution.

Monde: Le chemin de la libération et la vie éternelle.

Au fond, ce n'est peut être pas si mal que ça. Il y a au moins des vainqueurs.

And it's that all?

* * *

Reviewwwwwww je veux des reviex plein de review des tonnes de review je veux plonger dedans la tête la première et me dire, comme je les aime ces review XD. 


End file.
